


Burdened With Glorious Pranks

by Lokiismylife27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drabble Fic, Gen, Humor, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: Loki's personality does a one-eighty after Thanos throws him back into the Void. Poor Earth. Specifically, poor SHIELD.





	Burdened With Glorious Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. It could be continued, but I'd like to see if anyone's actually interested first. Enjoy!

In one universe, Loki fell from the Bifrost into Thanos’s realm, and was tortured and mind-controlled into attacking Earth.

In another universe, however, Thanos had never heard of Loki, and tossed him back into the Void, where he continued falling- until he wound up on Earth.

Fortunately for Earth as a whole, Loki’s fall had caused him to revert back to the personality he had when he was ten years old in mortal terms. In other words, he was an unrepentant prankster, and was happily plotting all sorts of pranks on the agency that had captured him. He decided not to inform them that he could teleport, and stayed in the cell they’d brought him to, waiting for someone to come play with him.

 ** _Elsewhere:_** “Why is he smiling like that?” Coulson asked, confused. “We just put him in a cell, and he looks absolutely thrilled.”

“I’ll go find out,” Fury said, and left. He headed down to Loki’s cell, and Loki perked up when he saw him. “You’re Loki, right?” Fury asked.

“I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious pranks,” Loki said cheerfully. He snapped his fingers, and Fury’s coat turned bright green. Fury glowered at Loki, and then felt something on his head. Warily reaching up, he found that he now had an afro, and Loki commented, “That shade of pink is very fetching.”

“Why are you here?” Fury growled. “And what are you planning?”

“I’m here because you dragged me here, and I’m planning to prank everyone,” Loki said happily.

“If I give you someone else to prank, will you leave my agents alone?” Fury asked, coming up with an idea.

Loki considered, then nodded. Fury mentally smirked; this would teach Stark a lesson. “Follow me,” he said, letting Loki out of the cage.

“If you show me what this person looks like, I can teleport to them,” Loki offered.

Fury took out a cell phone, and tapped the screen, bringing up a database, then showing Loki a picture of Tony Stark. “Okay,” Loki said. “I’ll go prank him.” He vanished, and Fury went back to his office.

Coulson was waiting, and he asked, “Dare I ask who you sent him after?”

“Stark, the little shit deserves it,” Fury said.

Coulson sighed. “You do realize if he gets caught, they’ll join forces, right?” he asked.

Fury hadn’t thought of that, and mentally cursed. Then he remembered Loki was the God of Mischief, and said, “Someone with the title of ‘God of Mischief’ won’t get caught that easily.”

“Famous last words,” Coulson deadpanned.

 ** _Sure enough, half an hour after Loki left:_** A letter poofed into existence on Fury’s desk, and he eyed it warily before opening it.

_To Mr. Eye-Patch Man-_

_I got caught. Stark’s soul implant is very clever. However, Stark has agreed to join me in my quest, so don’t worry about me._

_Sincerely, Loki_

Fury groaned loudly. This was going to be a nightmare.

 

 


End file.
